


i've got a love, a love that won't wait (a love that is growing, and it's getting late)

by will_p



Series: sweetest perfection [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alpha Edoardo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lauro, Come Marking, Condoms, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Lauro, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sleeping Together, The Porn Is the Plot, Top Edoardo, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Edo ha sempre saputo, distrattamente, che Lauro fosse un omega, nella stessa maniera in cui sa che le sue sorelle sono tutte beta, che il colore preferito di suo fratello è il rosso, che sua cugina si sta laureando in architettura. Qualcosa di poco importante che impari e poi metti da parte, che ricordi per familiarità anche se non serve davvero saperlo.Almeno finché Lauro non va in calore all’improvviso. Cosa può fare Edo, a quel punto, se non aiutare il suo amico? Solo per una volta, davvero.E per quella dopo. E per quella dopo ancora. E…
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: sweetest perfection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	i've got a love, a love that won't wait (a love that is growing, and it's getting late)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).



> HERE WE ARE, MY FRIENDS. Note più precise & ringraziamenti ~~prossimamente, quando ~sveleremo chi c'è dietro questa fanfic, anche se è un po' il segreto di Pulcinella~~ a fondo fic, woooh!
> 
> Questa fic è il prequel di [una pwp senza pretese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072808) che ho scritto qualche mese fa, ed è praticamente nata di sua volontà per approfondire _una riga_ buttata lì a caso durante il porno. (Why am I like this.) Non serve aver letto l'altra per capire questa, ma per ogni evenienza ecco un paio di informazioni su come funzionano le cose nella fic, se non siete pratici del genere: gli omega di questo 'verse vanno in calore ogni tre mesi circa (una volta per stagione) e durante quei giorni abbiamo tutte le amenità del caso come autolubrificazione, nesting, knotting, etc; il calore è gestibile con i soppressori o si può passare da soli, che però è una cosa molto pesante, quindi è meglio trovare qualcuno con cui passarlo, MA manca tutto l'elemento di soulbonding/mating for life; c'è invece il trope del bonding mark (il classico morso che l'alpha dà all'omega sulla nuca) che non è una cosa mistica ma è comunque una Cosa Seria, che non si fa tra scopamici o partner occasionali.
> 
> Detto ciò, buona lettura <3
> 
> Titolo @ _I Want You Now_ \- Depeche Mode.

Edo ha sempre saputo, distrattamente, che Lauro fosse un omega, nella stessa maniera in cui sa che le sue sorelle sono tutte beta, che il colore preferito di suo fratello è il rosso, che sua cugina si sta laureando in architettura. Qualcosa di poco importante che impari e poi metti da parte, che ricordi per familiarità anche se non serve davvero saperlo.

E Lauro, c'è da dirlo, non _sembra_ un omega. Non è remissivo, non è docile, e c'è una certa elegante sinuosità nei suoi movimenti che spalmata su un metro e novanta di ragazzino attaccabrighe fa tutto un effetto particolare. È fin troppo fiducioso, questo sì, e diventa scemo quando vede un bambino.

(Ed è affettuoso, ma quello forse solo con lui.)

D'altra parte, nemmeno Edo sembra un alpha, quindi di sicuro non giudica. Sono tutti stereotipi, alla fine, ma fa ridere ricordarsene mentre guarda Lauro insultare qualcuno dal palco o litigare con Antonella Elia come se fossero a un passo dallo sfidarsi a duello per marcare il territorio. 

Tanto più che Antonella _è_ un’alpha. Più cresce, più questa storia del genere gli sembra una stronzata, per questo Edo smette di darci peso.

Almeno finché non trova Lauro nel mezzo di un cazzo di calore.

La prima cosa che pensa, quando lo vede, è che l’idiota dev’essersi perso di nuovo il cellulare tra i cespugli.

È accovacciato in un angolo della terrazza sul mare, mezzo nascosto tra gli alberi, un po’ in disparte, e sulle prime Edo lo lascia stare. È uscito solo per fumarsi una sigaretta, per stare cinque minuti senza gente intorno - e anche per guardare il tramonto, sì, è l’unico coglione che ancora dopo tutto questo tempo rimane imbambolato a godersi lo spettacolo - e ci sta che Lauro sia venuto a fare lo stesso, perciò non lo disturba. Se vuole unirsi a lui, c’è mezzo pacchetto di sigarette che lo aspetta.

Perciò Edo fuma, e si gode la pace, e guarda il tramonto, finché non si accorge con la coda dell’occhio che Lauro è ancora lì, sempre rannicchiato nello stesso punto.

Finché non lo vede sussultare e accasciarsi contro il tronco di un albero, a peso morto.

Si muove verso di lui senza neanche spegnere la sigaretta, il mozzicone acceso che rotola dimenticato sulle mattonelle.

“Ohi, Lauro, che c’hai, stai -”

L’odore lo ferma come se fosse andato a sbattere contro un muro.

Lauro è in calore.

 _Cazzo._ Cazzo cazzo cazzo.

Deglutisce e fa qualche passo avanti, incerto, insieme a qualche respiro profondo per schiarirsi le idee, ma a questa distanza è inutile - il profumo di Lauro è ovunque, spaventato e insistente, zucchero caramellato con vene più scure, ed Edo deve stringere i denti per non fare qualcosa di stupido come prendere Lauro e spingerlo contro un albero, affondare il viso nel suo collo per cercare di decifrare ogni nota del suo profumo.

L’ultima cosa di cui hanno bisogno ora è dei suoi istinti che si risvegliano.

“Ohi, Laure’,” dice, piano, cercando di suonare rassicurante. Da così vicino Lauro è _piccolo_ , raggomitolato a terra come una bestiolina, spalla e testa appoggiate contro un albero con un’espressione sofferente in volto, e _l’odore_ , Cristo, non sembra vero. Si rende conto d’un tratto che gli si è accovacciato accanto, che sta allungando una mano, e si riscuote prima di toccarlo, deviando all’ultimo per finire a stringergli una spalla coperta di stoffa.

La t-shirt sotto il suo palmo è fradicia, la spalla trema appena, e questo basta a svegliarlo davvero, ogni pulsione sovrascritta da pura e semplice preoccupazione per Lauro.

(È una vita che si preoccupa per lui; queste, almeno, sono acque ben navigate.)

“Lauro, come stai?”

Lauro apre appena gli occhi, respirando come se solo quel gesto gli costasse uno sforzo. “Indovina,” gracchia, poi tenta un sorriso, e fa male a vederlo forse quasi quanto a lui fa male farlo.

“Che ti serve?”

Lauro scrolla la spalla - a fatica, come se persino il tocco leggero di Edo pesasse troppo - e mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile, stringendosi le braccia alla vita. Edo è colpito da un sospetto terribile.

“Ma che per caso… è il primo…?”

Lauro ride, a quel punto, anche se sembra più che altro uno spasmo doloroso. “C’ho ventisette anni, che cazzo,” dice, ed Edo scrolla le spalle, impotente. Non era mai stato attento a biologia, e in famiglia non ci sono omega. “È il primo da - da un po’,” continua Lauro, bagnandosi le labbra. “I soppressori non… me li so’ scordati, Edoa’, non so più che cazzo de giorno è, pensavo che mancava un mese, ma invece -”

Edo lo zittisce con un verso e poi, d’impulso, gli prende un polso, perché quello è un punto sicuro, innocente, anche se appena lo tocca Lauro chiude gli occhi con un piccolo gemito e lui deve deglutire una, due volte per ritrovare la voce. “Va tutto bene,” mormora, passandogli il pollice all’interno del polso, sopra la pelle tenera e sensibile dove sente il cuore battergli all’impazzata. Non aggiunge che, con tutto quello che hanno preso nell'ultimo mese, anche se si fosse ricordato dei soppressori non è mica sicuro che avrebbero aiutato.

“Va tutto bene un cazzo,” dice Lauro, e... no, è vero. È pallido, sudaticcio, con le treccine che gli si attaccano alla fronte e le spalle che ormai tremano visibilmente, e il polso sotto le sue dita _brucia_ , un calore esagerato anche per l’autunno romano. Poi riapre gli occhi e sono lucidi, fuori fuoco, disperati. Lauro lo fissa, mordendosi un labbro. “Dodo, che cazzo faccio?”

Edo non ragiona: si _sente_ rispondere, da fuori, come uno spettatore vagamente sorpreso. “Ci penso io.”

Lauro lo guarda, confuso, il respiro affannato. “Che stai a di’ -”

“Ci penso io,” insiste, e stavolta è più in sé, più sicuro. A questo punto ci sono solo due soluzioni, chiuderlo in una stanza da solo a soffrire o chiuderlo in una stanza con qualcun altro a far passare il calore, e la scelta è semplice. Ci sarebbero anche altri alpha in giro, ma la sola _idea _di lasciargli Lauro in questo momento basta a far salire un ringhio dal fondo della gola di Edo.__

__Ma lo manda giù, insieme a tutte le obiezioni della sua coscienza, insieme a tutto il resto, perché questo non è per lui - è per Lauro, che ha bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui, non di uno stronzo che voglia marcare il territorio. Si alza lentamente e gli tira piano il polso. “Daje, andiamo,” mormora, tentando un sorriso rassicurante, e non sa se sia l'istinto o la disperazione, ma Lauro si alza e lo segue, senza una parola, fissandolo soltanto con quei suoi occhi grandi e incerti._ _

__Lo porta in camera sua, perché quello di cui ha bisogno Lauro ora è un luogo familiare, e perché spera che almeno lì non verranno disturbati. Sul tragitto, miracolosamente, non incrociano nessuno; per i corridoi riecheggiano soltanto le voci di tutti gli altri, urla e risate che arrivano dall’atrio, e non sa cosa stiano facendo ma spera che li tenga impegnati abbastanza a lungo._ _

__Non ha idea di quanto potrebbe durare il calore di Lauro, ma sa già che una volta iniziato non potrà abbandonarlo._ _

__Si chiude la porta alle spalle con un _click_ che sa di apocalittico, ma… è la stanza di Lauro. I suoi vestiti buttati in giro, i suoi appunti sparsi ovunque. È tutto normale, si dice; è solo Lauro, pensa, mentre il signorino in questione si siede di peso sul letto e lo guarda e _cazzo_._ _

__Tutta la stanza ha il suo odore._ _

__“Hai qualcosa?” chiede, la gola un po’ chiusa, ancora attaccato alla maniglia della porta come a un talismano. Dubita che prenda la pillola, se era sotto soppressori, ma se non ha _altro_ la situazione potrebbe farsi troppo seria troppo in fretta._ _

__Per fortuna Lauro fa un cenno verso la sua valigia, e tra i vestiti appallottolati Edo trova una scatola di preservativi. È rassicurante, ma allo stesso tempo è una secchiata d’acqua fredda._ _

__Lascia cadere la scatola sul letto e poi la segue, sedendosi accanto a Lauro. Così vicino il suo odore è una distrazione troppo forte, ed Edo si trova chinato verso il suo collo, a mandare giù respiri profondi che sanno di caramello e anticipazione. Inspira a fondo, una, due volte, la bocca a un soffio dalla gola di Lauro, che gli sembra sentir deglutire sotto le labbra. È un profumo _viscerale_ , che risveglia qualcosa nel fondo del suo petto - un profumo che sa di casa, che sa di _giusto_ , più di qualsiasi altra cosa, e se solo potesse restare tutta la vita avvolto nel suo abbraccio, se solo potesse aprire la bocca, solo per un istante, e stringere i denti attorno al suo collo… _ _

__Alza gli occhi con una smorfia imbarazzata, sentendosi un idiota, ma Lauro lo sta soltanto guardando, col suo respiro misurato e gli occhi troppo lucidi. C’è un attimo sospeso, appena i loro sguardi si incontrano, poi sembra prendere una decisione._ _

__Inizia a togliersi i vestiti di dosso, ed Edo resta come un coglione a guardarlo._ _

__“Daje,” mormora Lauro, abbassandosi i pantaloni e lanciandoli via con un calcio, ed è come una gomitata in un fianco. Edo si spoglia, ancora leggermente stordito, e si chiede perché non sembri più strano._ _

___Perché è Lauro_ , sussurra una voce nella sua testa, e poi subito un’altra, severa, più nitida e chiara: appunto, _è Lauro_.

Lauro che è nudo, adesso, che gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, e improvvisamente qualsiasi altra cosa sembra meno importante.

Si libera degli ultimi vestiti e poi gli è addosso - vicino, sopra, tutto intorno, mentre Lauro si lascia andare sul materasso. Più che baci si scambiano saluti, labbra contro pelle e respiri incerti per prendere familiarità, le mani di Lauro attorno alle spalle, il naso di Edo premuto sotto la mandibola in cerca del suo profumo.

“Dimme de che c’hai bisogno,” mormora, con le labbra premute sulla sua gola proprio dove sente il battito di Lauro impennare. “Dimme che devo fa’ -”

“Scopami,” sputa fuori Lauro, la voce spezzata, le mani aggrappate alla sua schiena. Solleva i fianchi e oh, ehi, eccolo, ed Edo deve stringere i denti per non morderlo mentre i loro cazzi sfregano uno contro l’altro. “Edo, per favore -”

Edo lo bacia, veloce ma intenso. _Va tutto bene_ , gli vuole dire; se è questo che vuole, va tutto bene.

Lo pensa almeno per il tempo di arrotolarsi addosso un preservativo, di vedere Lauro girarsi sulla pancia e sollevarsi su gomiti e ginocchia; poi, d’un tratto, non è poi così convinto.

“Lauro, sei sicuro -”

“Edo, _te prego_.”

Okay. _Okay_.

La prima spinta è una coltellata. Lauro è già bagnato, _affamato_ , il minimo accenno di pressione e gli scivola dentro come un sogno, ma il problema è tutto il resto - il suo odore, più acuto e pungente, il calore che lo avvolge, il verso che Lauro si lascia sfuggire contorcendosi sotto di lui come un disperato. Edo arriva fino in fondo, col bacino premuto contro il suo culo, e deve crollare in avanti, appoggiarsi al letto e alla sua schiena, perché non è sicuro di come andare avanti.

“Ehi,” mormora, la fronte tra le sue scapole e il cuore che martella in gola. “Posso…?”’

Lauro risponde con una risata, un po’ senza fiato, un po’ isterica, e s’inarca verso di lui.

Edo _ringhia_ , involontario, d’istinto, gli afferra i fianchi e si rialza per scoparlo sul serio.

Ogni spinta è una tortura, con Lauro che freme sotto, _intorno_ a lui, stringendo le lenzuola con gemiti soffocati, e tutti i suoi istinti che gli dicono di abbassarsi a morderlo, marcarlo, tenerlo fermo fino a segnarlo dentro e non lasciarlo più andare. Si distrae spingendo più forte, serrando le dita attorno ai suoi fianchi così strette che di sicuro resteranno i segni ( _bene_ , pensa una parte di lui, profonda, soddisfatta) e digrignando i denti.

Non sarà il primo calore per Lauro, ma lo è per lui. Non ha mai scopato qualcun altro così, prima d’ora, ed è assurdo - non per i feromoni, non per la presa bagnata e vorace del corpo di Lauro, ma per l’abbandono con cui si affida a lui, la fiducia, il bisogno. Lauro sposta i fianchi e geme più forte, si contorce tra le lenzuola per infilarsi una mano tra le gambe, e per Edo è come una scossa.

Realizza, all’improvviso, con dolorosa certezza, che potrebbe marchiarlo così. Che potrebbe farlo suo, che _vorrebbe_ farlo, e sarebbe così _facile_ , ed è il motivo per cui deve fermarsi. Dà un affondo più aspro, trattiene il fiato, e proprio mentre Lauro viene esce da lui, corre a toccarsi da sopra il preservativo mentre lo guarda riversarsi tra le proprie dita e poi crollare tra le lenzuola, affannato e stanco, coi capelli a nascondergli il viso e la bocca rossa e ansimante.

Viene così, mordendosi un labbro, trattenendo in gola un ringhio violento. Non è questo il momento, si dice, _non è per lui_.

Il suo nodo pulsa, gonfio e insoddisfatto, stretto soltanto dalla guaina effimera del latex. Edo lo ignora, chinandosi a raccogliere Lauro tra le sue braccia. Non è _quello_ l’importante, ora; l’importante è capire come sta Lauro.

“Lallo, ohi,” mormora, premendo il petto contro la sua schiena. Lauro è _bollente_ , così, debole e appiccicaticcio, ma sono dettagli. Lo stringe un pochino più forte, scivola su un fianco e lo porta con sé, finendo ad accarezzargli il petto distrattamente mentre gli bacia ancora e ancora una spalla. Il suo odore sembra _calmo_ , adesso, una nota leggera che sa quasi di zucchero filato. “Ci sei?”

“No,” mormora Lauro, in un sospiro che sfuma in risata, prima di premersi tutto contro di lui.

Okay, pensa Edo, sorridendo contro la sua nuca. Forse le prossime ore non saranno così terribili.

Le ore seguenti non sono terribili, ma sono _stancanti_. Si addormentano insieme, si svegliano, lo fanno ancora, e vanno avanti così fino a perdere cognizione del tempo. A ogni picco Lauro gli si stringe addosso, col fiato corto e gli occhi nel panico, e lui lo preme contro il materasso e lo scopa finché non sente il cazzo gridare pietà, poi a quel punto si tira indietro, viene dentro il preservativo, e finge di non sentire il verso devastato di Lauro ogni volta che rimane vuoto e insoddisfatto.

A una certa brontola lo stomaco a entrambi e quindi Edo esce, perché tra i due è l’unico in condizione di poterlo fare, e sono le cinque di mattina e in cucina c’è solo Matteo, a scorrere instagram sul cellulare con una tazza di cereali grande quanto la sua faccia sotto il naso.

“Uè,” gli dice, ed Edo risponde giusto con un cenno del capo. Si mette subito a rovistare nella dispensa _pregando_ che finisca lì, perché la verità è che nemmeno lui saprebbe da che parte iniziare a spiegare tutto, ma qualche istante dopo sente Matt fare un respiro profondo, e poi il tintinnio di un cucchiaio contro la porcellana.

“Ah,” commenta soltanto, ed Edo vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere. _Ah_ è di sicuro la descrizione migliore per tutto questo casino.

“No comment,” dice, emergendo dalla dispensa con una scatola aperta di merendine, un pacchetto di patatine, un cartone di succo e un paio di bottiglie d’acqua tra le braccia. Mat alza le mani, un mezzo sorriso in faccia, poi scrolla le spalle.

“Fatti vostri,” dice, poi abbassa le mani sul tavolo. “Ma fate un fischio se serve qualcosa.”

“Sei un grande,” mormora Edo, con calore sincero, poi si defila immediatamente col suo bottino.

Ci vuole un pochino a mangiarlo, però, perché appena rientra Lauro insiste per succhiargli il cazzo, e poi Edo _deve_ scoparlo di nuovo, almeno finché non lo sente singhiozzare pietà tra le lenzuola. Il suo alpha interiore è tutto orgoglioso del risultato; Edo lo ignora, stringendo Lauro in un abbraccio, baciandogli la fronte e le guance, mormorando sciocchezze contro la sua pelle.

Si addormentano così, poi finalmente mangiano, poi… è finita.

“È finita?”

Lauro scrolla una spalla. “Non me sento più male,” dice, spiluccando una delle ultime merendine. “Di solito dura un po’ de più, ma coi soppressori non se sa mai, e adesso sto… bene? Niente vampate, niente… tutto il resto.”

“Oh,” dice Edo, sollevato, ovviamente, per niente deluso. Lauro lo guarda un attimo, con uno sguardo fin troppo acuto per i gusti di Edo, poi abbassa la merendina e si sporge a baciargli una guancia, leggero e fulmineo.

“Grazie,” mormora. Fa un mezzo sorriso, si scosta una treccina dietro un orecchio, e Cristo, è peggio di tutte le ultime trentasei ore messe insieme.

“E di che,” risponde, qualcosa che s’incrina nel profondo del petto, poi scende dal letto a cercare i suoi pantaloni e non lo guarda più in faccia.

Poi, usciti dalla sua stanza, Lauro lo ignora.

O forse no, non proprio, ma la sensazione è quella. Da un giorno all’altro, Lauro comincia a evitarlo come la peste. Quando c’è da provare qualcosa è sempre impegnato, quando entra in una stanza Lauro sta sempre uscendo, e se c’è da fare qualcosa insieme trova sempre il modo di mettere in mezzo qualcun altro.

È ridicolo, e lui vorrebbe un po’ urlare, o prendere Lauro per le spalle e scrollarlo e chiedergli _che cazzo vuole_. Non è stato lui a costringerlo, non è stato lui supplicarlo -

Poi si ricorda che non è una testa di cazzo, che ha fatto quello che ha fatto per aiutarlo, non per poterglielo rinfacciare, e manda giù tutte le proteste e guarda la schiena di Lauro scomparire di corsa senza fiatare una parola. _Qualcuno_ deve fare la persona ragionevole, in tutta questa storia. Se Lauro ha bisogno di tempo, può darglielo.

Ma l’attesa fa male. Più di quanto potesse mai immaginare.

E gli dà tempo, davvero, gli lascia i suoi spazi e non insiste e offre sorrisi tirati a tutti quelli che gli lanciano occhiate confuse quando Lauro fugge appena lui entra in una stanza, ma Edo è solo umano. Arriva un momento in cui non ce la fa più. Arriva un momento in cui incrocia gli occhi di Lauro in cucina, e Lauro distoglie lo sguardo, e qualcosa dentro di lui scatta come una trappola.

Poche ore dopo, quando si è fatta sera e sono tutti riuniti in giardino a guardare le stelle e a tentare per l’ennesima volta di far funzionare il barbeque, lo cerca con gli occhi.

Lauro è seduto per terra in disparte, su uno dei gradini del patio, a guardare gli altri con una birra stretta mollemente tra le dita e quel sorriso piccolo e distante che ha prima di qualche uscita malinconica. Sembra passata una vita dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto così, come se fosse un’altra persona, ed è questo, più di tutto il resto, a spingerlo a muoversi.

Gli si lascia cadere accanto, incrociando le gambe vicino alle sue, e lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio. Lauro raggela, scattando in avanti come se dovesse mettersi sull’attenti. Lo sbircia di rimando, stringendo le labbra, come se si aspettasse di vederlo fare chissà che scenata, ed è così _stupido_ che Edo non può fare a meno di mettersi a ridere.

Lauro, ancora fermo di profilo, sembra perplesso. Edo si fruga in tasca e gli offre una sigaretta.

Lauro lo guarda. Edo aspetta, il sorriso leggero, la posa rilassata, il cuore che gli martella in gola manco stesse per andare in guerra.

Poi Lauro cede, come un muro che viene giù, e accetta finalmente l’offerta.

“Tutto okay?” gli chiede, perché… perché vorrebbe chiedergli _altro_ , un mondo di cose, ma non sa come mettere in fila le parole ed è più facile chiedergli quello, una banalità, la più generica delle stronzate, piuttosto che restare ancora sospeso nell'incertezza.

Lauro lo fissa di sottecchi, rigirandosi la sigaretta tra le mani. Da lontano, da un universo di distanza, Edo si chiede se odi più la piega timida delle sue ciglia o le dita sottili che giocano con la sua sigaretta.

“Tutto okay,” dice, alla fine, con il fantasma di un sorriso sulle labbra.

Poi sbatte un ginocchio contro il suo, abbassa lo sguardo, e quando Edo tira fuori l’accendino si china verso di lui portandosi la sigaretta tra le labbra, lento e deciso come se stesse firmando un contratto.

Quando si scosta non va lontano, restando a fumare al suo fianco, la spalla premuta contro la sua.

Edo alza gli occhi al cielo stellato e sorride.

Tornano alla vita normale, se normale si può chiamare, ed è come se non fosse successo niente.

Non è successo niente, in fondo, niente di importante. Lauro è un coglione ed Edo gli ha dato una mano quando ce n’era bisogno, niente di nuovo, niente di straordinario. Per lui è tutto okay, per Lauro è tutto okay, persino per _Matt_ è tutto okay, e per fortuna, visto tutto il lavoro che hanno da fare.

Tra interviste, shoot e sessioni infinite in studio, gli impegni sfumano l’uno nell’altro, le giornate si fanno più corte, l’aria più fredda, e quasi senza rendersene conto il disco ha preso forma ed è ora di scendere a Roma per Natale. Si vedono anche durante le feste, incapaci di stare lontani, al lavoro anche tra una tombola e un pandoro, con i cuginetti che si appendono alle spalle di Edo come scimmie e le nipotine che reclamano l’attenzione di zio Lauro.

Anche mentre insegna a una manciata di ragazzine come mettersi lo smalto, Lauro ha quello scintillio negli occhi, quello dei progetti che bollono in pentola, ed Edo riesce a mala pena a stare dietro a tutte le sue idee, ed è tutto normale.

Se certe mattine si sveglia col cazzo teso e il ricordo del sapore di Lauro sulle labbra, è solo un dettaglio. Se certe volte quando gli arriva il suo profumo gli sembra quasi di sentirlo fremere sotto di sé, non è importante.

È tutto normale.

Va tutto bene.

Almeno finché non restano soli, una sera di metà gennaio, nello studio di Milano dove hanno messo su casa, e mentre sono chini sopra uno spartito scarabocchiato Edo _lo sente_ , e lo stomaco gli sprofonda sotto il pavimento. (Mentre _qualcos’altro_ , dentro di lui, si risveglia con un guizzo d’interesse.)

Non può essere, si dice, alzandosi per accendersi nervosamente una sigaretta. Non può essere, insiste, girando in tondo per la stanza, ma il profumo continua a punzecchiarlo, imperterrito, sempre più nitido, finché Edo non è pronto a mangiarsela, quella sigaretta, casomai servisse a qualcosa.

Lauro continua a lavorare chino sullo spartito, tutto preso, come se niente fosse. E forse non è niente, forse Edo ha semplicemente perso la testa una volta per tutte… ma no, l’odore è inconfondibile.

Lauro sta per tornare in calore.

Lauro che è un po’ pallido, un po’ sudato, completamente assorto, e _porca puttana quell’idiota non se ne è neanche accorto._

Edo vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere.

(No, in realtà vorrebbe lanciarsi dalla finestra, ma scoppiare a ridere è decisamente più facile.)

“Lauro, ma che cazzo.”

Lauro si acciglia, ma nemmeno lo guarda. “Senti, una reprise qua ce sta, non me ne frega un cazzo se pensi che -”

“Chissel’incula la base,” dice, che è la cosa che fa alzare gli occhi a Lauro, confuso e indignato. “La’, ma non li prendi più i soppressori?”

Lauro lo fissa. “Eh?” dice, poi: “Ma certo, c’ho pure la sveglia sul cellulare, vuoi vede’ -”

Poi si blocca, come se dovesse processare un aggiornamento, e dopo un’interminabile manciata di secondi sgrana gli occhi. “Porca puttana.”

Edo concorda con un tiro deciso di sigaretta.

“Ma li stavo prendendo!” sbotta Lauro, e da brava drama queen si mette le mani nei capelli, stringendo ancora lo spartito scarabocchiato. Edo vorrebbe andare a metterlo in salvo, toglierlo dalle dita nervose di Lauro e lisciarlo sul tavolo, ma non è sicuro che sia una buona idea avvicinarsi. Fuma in silenzio, premendo le scapole al muro, mentre Lauro procede dritto per il suo piccolo crollo nervoso. “Li ho presi per _tre mesi_ , ogni giorno, magari scazzavo l’ora ma che c’entra, non è quello…”

Edo lo lascia andare avanti finché non arriva al filtro, quando le opzioni sono solo fermarlo o tirare fuori un’altra sigaretta. “La’, ohi, Lallo,” dice, “respira.”

Lauro lo fulmina con lo sguardo ma s’interrompe, mette giù il povero spartito, fa un respiro profondo.

“Quanto ce metti ad anda’ in calore quando stai così?”

“Ma che cazzo ne so, porco -” Fa un altro respiro profondo, incrocia le braccia al petto, evita di guardarlo. “È la prima volta che sto così. Cioè, la seconda, ma l’altra era stata…” Fa un gesto vago con la mano, ma Edo _capisce_. Nella villa le cose funzionavano tutte a modo loro.

Significa che però, ora, stanno navigando alla cieca.

Il calore di Lauro potrebbe esplodere in qualsiasi momento, da un’ora a qualche giorno, dipende dalle persone. Dall’odore, però, Edo ha il sospetto che non abbiano tutto questo tempo.

Merda.

Ci sarebbero _così tante cose_ che vorrebbe chiedergli - che cazzo significa questa storia, cosa vuoi fare adesso, hai trovato un alpha vero, stai bene - ma quello che esce dalla sua bocca è: “Ce serve un albergo.”

Lauro lo fissa, immobile.

“A casa tua c’è troppa gente,” continua, incrociando le braccia al petto, incapace di fermare le stronzate che sembrano uscire da sole. “E io sto ancora da Matt, devo trasloca’ il mese prossimo, è meglio se andiamo hotel, ce prendiamo tre giorni e stamo tranquilli -”

“No, cioè, sì, c’hai ragione,” dice Lauro, ancora fermo a fissarlo. Sarà la luce, ma i suoi occhi sembrano tutta pupilla ormai. “È meglio - andiamo in hotel, sì.” Poi, come se si fosse svegliato, scuote la testa e afferra il cellulare, mettendosi a digitare come se dovesse scriverci la Divina Commedia. “Avverto io in giro, dico che stamo KO qualche giorno -”

“Seh, okay, giusto -”

“Poi te - te vai a fa’ spesa,” continua, lasciando Edo interdetto. “Ce serve… roba,” aggiunge, con la più fugace delle occhiate eloquenti, e _ah_ , quello. “E da mangiare, non te dimentica’ -”

“No, certo, prendo - sì,” dice, e fugge, senza neanche prendere la giacca.

Per quanto leggero, l’odore di Lauro sembra restargli addosso come un marchio a fuoco.

Mezz’ora dopo, Lauro gli manda le coordinate dell’hotel - indirizzo, stanza, nome della prenotazione. Sembra una tresca proibita, una roba da film, ed Edo stavolta scoppia a ridere sul serio, con le braccia piene di kitkat e gatorade e una sensazione di tragedia imminente che gli scivola lungo la schiena.

Sono fottuti.

O meglio, lui è fottuto, così tanto fottuto, mentre Lauro… Lauro ha bisogno di aiuto, né più né meno.

La cassiera lo occhieggia divertita mentre paga, cioccolata e patatine e barrette energetiche e un pacco famiglia di preservativi. _Grandi piani per il weekend?_ , e lui sorride e lascia lì cinque euro di resto per andarsene il prima possibile.

Lauro gli deve un favore _enorme_ alla fine di questa storia. Lauro gli deve… 

Niente, non gli deve niente.

È quello il problema.

Non è proprio sicuro di come arrivi in hotel - gli sembra di muoversi come in un sogno, la strada con la busta della spesa che gli rimbalza contro la coscia, i sorrisi rigidi alla reception, l’ascensore illuminato a giorno, la moquette rossa dei corridoi che maschera i suoi passi - ma in un batter d’occhio la porta della loro camera si chiude alle sue spalle e la spesa gli scivola via dalle dita, perché l’odore è _incredibile_.

E Lauro è sdraiato sul letto sopra le coperte, completamente nudo, con una mano sul cazzo e il viso nascosto nella sua giacca.

“Porca puttana.”

Lauro sussulta, mollando tutto e tirandosi a sedere con uno scatto colpevole, ma il suo sguardo si fa più scuro appena lo mette a fuoco e il profumo nell’aria si fa appena più deciso, più difficile da ignorare. “Edo,” mormora, poi lo fissa e respira e basta, il petto che si alza e si abbassa lentamente mentre un rossore da mordere inizia a scendergli giù dalla gola, scivolando tra i tatuaggi fino alla pancia, dove la sua erezione se ne sta umida e dimenticata.

Edo inizia a spogliarsi mentre fa i primi passi e rischia di finire per terra.

“Ce l’hai - ?”

“Sì,” dice, ma deve tornare indietro a rovistare nella spesa, e quando arriva al letto, con gli occhi di Lauro grandi e scuri fissi su di sé, gli tremano le mani attorno alla scatola di preservativi.

È - strano, così. L’odore di Lauro è irresistibile, con le prime note del calore che riempiono l’aria, ma lui sembra così calmo, così concentrato, come se qualcosa lo trattenesse da questo lato della lucidità. Scivola fino al bordo del letto finché non gli è seduto davanti, a guardarlo da sotto in su con l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra, ed Edo vorrebbe proteggerlo da ogni male e vorrebbe _distruggerlo_.

È strano, come camminare sospesi nel vuoto, con la differenza che Edo _sa_ tenersi in equilibrio su una corda, ma non sa che cazzo fare adesso.

Lauro decide per lui. Gli prende la vita tra le mani e preme il viso tra le sue gambe, inspirando contro le sue mutande, e _geme_ , e tanto basta.

Non sa se sia lui a spogliarsi o Lauro a strattonare via tutto, ma batte le ciglia e il suo cazzo è stretto in fondo alla gola di Lauro, che gli affonda le dita nei fianchi per tenerlo fermo, come se non volesse farlo indietreggiare nemmeno di un millimetro.

“Lauro, porco -” ansima, col filo di fiato che gli è rimasto nei polmoni. Pensa che dovrebbe fermarlo per non far finire tutto in trenta secondi, alza le mani per spingerlo via, ma chissà come si ritrova ad accarezzargli la faccia, una mano a passargli le dita tra i capelli e l’altra ad accarezzargli una guancia infossata, come se fosse qualcosa di fragile e prezioso. Gli sfiora uno zigomo con il pollice e poi scende alla sua bocca, disegna il contorno di quelle labbra piene e morbide strette attorno al suo cazzo, e Lauro alza lo sguardo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi e _succhia_ , gemendo dal fondo del petto come se stessero succhiando il cazzo a lui, ed Edo perde un pochino il controllo.

Gli afferra i capelli e gli scopa la bocca, due, tre affondi spietati per sentirgli mancare il respiro e stringere la presa attorno ai suoi fianchi, ma Lauro si lascia usare, _chiude gli occhi_ , soddisfatto, beato, ed Edo è costretto a lasciarlo andare, a spingerlo via, perché _deve_ scoparlo subito.

"Indietro, sul letto," ordina, la voce roca. Lauro riprende fiato con respiri profondi e lo fissa, gli occhi scurissimi e lucidi, poi si asciuga il mento col dorso di una mano e si volta per gattonare verso il centro del letto, mettendo in mostra il culo e la sua apertura già lucida e bagnata.

Edo recupera un preservativo praticamente alla cieca, perché non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Quando lo raggiunge sul letto però Lauro torna all'attacco, gli toglie il preservativo dalle mani e non fa in tempo a srotolarglielo addosso che ha di nuovo la bocca sulla sua erezione, stavolta in baci umidi e adoranti, prostrato di fronte a lui come in una supplica. Edo si sente un po' isterico e gli tocca le spalle, le scapole, _qualcosa_ , mentre è dilaniato tra il desiderio di lasciarlo fare, di lasciarsi fare _tutto_ , e il bisogno di fotterlo fino a farlo piangere.

I muscoli della schiena di Lauro si muovono ipnotici sotto le sue mani e lui li segue, tra pelle e inchiostro, risalendo fino alla base della sua colonna vertebrale , e poi oltre, tra le sue natiche. Lauro fa un verso disperato e si inarca tutto, prendendolo di nuovo in bocca, ed Edo lo ricompensa penetrandolo con due dita, che affondano senza resistenza tra i suoi umori.

È una tortura, anche se non sa bene per chi. Edo non riesce ad andare a fondo, da questa angolazione, può dargli solo una pressione leggera, aprirlo con la punta delle dita che entrano ed escono lente dal suo corpo come una promessa, ma d'altra parte Lauro sta facendo del suo meglio per distrarlo, lingua e labbra impegnate sulla punta del suo cazzo. A ogni tocco insoddisfacente di Edo gli sfugge un gemito frustrato, piccoli lamenti bassi che si aggiungono al suo tormento, e insegue le sue dita ondeggiando il bacino mentre è così bagnato che Edo fatica a restargli dentro.

Si morde le labbra e gli dà un altro dito, si tende tutto per _spingere_ , per farglielo sentire, perché sono loro e anche così non possono non sfidarsi a fare del loro peggio. Lauro è morbido e caldo e _fradicio_ , e la sua schiena si inarca in una curva pornografica quando finalmente lui arriva abbastanza a fondo, preme la fronte contro il suo inguine e dà un gemito che poi sfuma nel suo nome, "Edo per favore -"

È peggio di un pugno allo stomaco.

Lo lascia andare e lo prende per le spalle, lo gira, lo mette come vuole, e Lauro _lo lascia fare_ , che è una cosa terrificante che allo stesso tempo va dritta al suo cazzo.

Lauro _si fida_. Non è il suo alpha, non è il suo ragazzo, ma Lauro in questo momento è nelle sue mani ed Edo morirebbe piuttosto che tradire quella fiducia.

Ha già il fiato corto quando trova posto dietro di lui, e la prima spinta glielo strappa del tutto. È _meglio_ della prima volta, senza il panico, senza l'incertezza, solo il profumo e il calore e il bisogno di Lauro. Il suo corpo lo accoglie avidamente, e non è nemmeno tutto dentro che Lauro inizia a muoversi per farlo andare più forte, puntandosi sui gomiti per andargli incontro.

Edo si china su di lui e gli morde una spalla, lo prende in mano, e inizia a scoparlo con spinte lente e profonde.

Lauro non riesce a stare fermo sotto di lui, supplicando colpi più forti, un ritmo più rapido, ma stavolta Edo ha intenzione di prendersi cura di lui sul serio. Lo tiene inchiodato al materasso col suo corpo e intanto gli ricopre le spalle di baci e morsi, una costellazione di marchi che cresce insieme alla voce di Lauro.

Edo continua a fotterlo imperterrito, ogni colpo che sembra andare appena più a fondo del precedente, finché non gli sembra quasi di essere un tutt'uno con Lauro, fusi insieme, e Lauro viene tra le sue dita soffocando un urlo tra le coperte strette al viso.

E il suo profumo, in quel momento - oh, sa di dolce, di _casa_ , la più intima essenza di Lauro, ed Edo si rende conto che è pericoloso restare così, col viso premuto dietro il suo collo mentre Lauro trema sotto di lui, la sua nuca a un soffio, intonsa ed esposta, pronta ad essere presa tra i denti e stretta e…

A Lauro sfugge un debole lamento quando lui si alza di scatto, e lo capisce fin troppo bene - è freddo lontano da lui, è _sbagliato_ , ma è meglio per tutti e due. Lo prende per i fianchi e finisce di scoparlo come voleva fin dall'inizio, spietato e veloce, come se il bruciore di tutti i suoi muscoli potesse soffocare il desiderio di marchiare Lauro - che ansima e trema e si muove con lui, anche ora, anche stremato - ma non è abbastanza.

Esce da lui e finge di non sentire il _no_ singhiozzato tra le lenzuola, si libera del preservativo con mani tremanti e poi finisce sulla schiena di Lauro, mordendosi un labbro mentre guarda il suo orgasmo sporcargli la pelle, seguendo il percorso dei suoi muscoli. Poi, come in trance, cercando ancora di ritrovare il respiro, avvicina una mano e ci passa le dita, sentendo Lauro rabbrividire appena mentre glielo preme addosso, tra l'inchiostro dei tatuaggi, nelle fossette alla base della schiena, come se volesse imprimerglielo sotto pelle.

Non è il marchio che desiderava, ma dovrà farselo bastare.

Passano tre giorni chiusi in albergo senza mettere il naso fuori, se non per fare provviste e, un’unica volta, traumatizzare il tipo del servizio in camera, poi finisce tutto e non hanno _tempo_ di sentirsi a disagio, perché devono tornare subito in studio. Lauro lavora come un animale, come se volesse punirsi per aver perso mezza settimana a letto, ed Edo lo segue a ruota, perché ha bisogno di tenere la mente occupata e perché _qualcuno_ deve ricordare a Lauro di mangiare ogni tanto. (Lauro, per fortuna, ricambia il favore.)

Va tutto bene, stavolta sul serio, perché _questo_ è quello che sanno fare meglio, e non c’è imbarazzo o scopata che possa rovinarlo. Forse lavorano addirittura _meglio_ , adesso, così in sintonia che a volte sembra si leggano nel pensiero, e quasi senza rendersene conto si trovano con un album pronto per le mani, abbastanza pezzi e bocconi di canzoni per farne un altro paio, e un lancio da organizzare, singoli, grafiche, shoot, _un tour_.

Lauro festeggia con un nuovo tatuaggio, _Pour l’Amour_ , impresso in faccia come pittura di guerra. Edo festeggia tornando al tabacco, perché sua madre sale ad aiutarlo a metà trasloco e gli attacca una pezza di un’ora dopo aver visto quanti pacchetti di sigarette vuoti ha sparsi in giro per camera.

Gli tornano ancora in mente certi momenti con Lauro, ogni tanto, ma non importa. La vita è bella, per una volta. O almeno, abbastanza piena da non fargli pensare a tutto il resto.

“E quindi, so’ stato dal medico,” annuncia Lauro.

Edo gli lancia un’occhiata di traverso, nella luce traballante del neon sopra le loro teste. Sono fuggiti dopo l’ennesima intervista in radio uguale a tutte le altre e si sono nascosti in una delle scale d’emergenza, seduti fianco a fianco su un gradino polveroso, con le ginocchia raccolte al petto come ragazzini, lui a rollarsi una sigaretta e Lauro a scorrere pigramente instagram.

"Per cosa?" chiede Edo, accendendosi la sigaretta in culo a tutti i cartelli _vietato fumare_ , preoccupato ma non troppo. È strano che Lauro si prenda il tempo di andare dal medico, ma dopotutto è sempre stato appena appena ipocondriaco.

Lauro spegne lo schermo e lascia dondolare il cellulare tra le ginocchia. “Lo sai per cosa,” mormora, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente. Edo ci mette un attimo ma poi ci arriva, _ah, quello_ , e gli passa la sigaretta per farsi perdonare. Lauro fa qualche tiro, lo sguardo perso in lontananza, poi continua: “Dice che devo cambia’ soppressori perché questi non fanno più effetto.”

“Succede davvero?”

Scrollata di spalle. “Se uno li prende per troppo tempo,” dice, poi bofonchia qualcosa con la sigaretta tra le labbra, _oppure se uno non li pija mai alla stessa ora_... “Comunque, il dottore dice che posso prova’ qualcos’altro ma tocca aspetta’ un pezzo, perché tipo l’organismo se deve ripulire.”

“Ce sta.”

“Mmh. Quindi devo… fa’ passa’ qualche altro calore, dice il dottore.”

“... ah.”

Lauro fa qualche altro tiro in silenzio, Edo si rigira l’accendino tra le dita.

Nessuno guarda l’altro in faccia.

“Allora fortuna che ho cambiato casa mo, eh?” dice Edo, e se la sua allegria è un po’ troppo forzata, il colpetto che dà con la spalla a quella di Lauro è totalmente sincero. Lauro si preme contro di lui in risposta e fa un sorriso piccolo e grato, con una fossetta che gli spunta all’angolo della bocca e le ciglia basse, così vicine che Edo potrebbe pure contarle.

E mentre è fermo a fissarlo, così vicino che lo sente _trattenere il respiro_ , lo sguardo di Lauro cade sulle sue labbra.

Edo inspira, si blocca, sente il cuore esplodergli nelle orecchie tra un battito e l’altro, ma una frazione di secondo dopo Lauro si volta di scatto, impreca quando si accorge che la sigaretta si è spenta, si alza e fugge a cercare qualcuno a cui scroccare una sigaretta decente, _no ‘sti carciofi che te fumi te, daje Edoa’, ma che c’hai sedici anni_.

La porta antincendio si chiude con un tonfo dal sapore definitivo.

Edo scoppia a ridere.

L’eco della sua risata per le scale deserte suona come una presa in giro.

Man mano che il calore si avvicina, Lauro… prende possesso di casa sua.

Non se ne accorge nemmeno, all’inizio, anzitutto perché chi cazzo ha tempo di stare davvero a casa, ma soprattutto perché è normale per loro portarsi il lavoro dietro quando li cacciano dallo studio. Si sono sempre fermati a casa l’uno dell’altro, o di qualche amico, o di amici di amici, non c’è niente di strano, e poi ormai sono così abituati a stare appiccicati che fa quasi strano trovarsi da soli, ma dopo un po’ arrivano a un punto impossibile da ignorare persino per Edo.

Perché il suo appartamento non è così grande, e Lauro è sempre lì, sul suo divano, e giorno dopo giorno sta accumulando… cose. Cuscini. Coperte. Una felpa che era sicuro di aver messo a lavare.

È tutto estremamente bizzarro, almeno finché un pomeriggio, nel bel mezzo di un giro d’accordi che si stava rigirando in testa da giorni, non viene folgorato da una realizzazione.

“Ma stai a fa’ il nido?” chiede, abbassando persino la chitarra per la sorpresa, seduto per terra perché non c’è letteralmente più spazio per un’altra persona sul suo divano. Non è un attacco, è solo una curiosità spuntata un po’ dal nulla, ma Lauro si irrigidisce come una statua dietro il computer che tiene in bilico sulle gambe incrociate e gli lancia un’occhiataccia da sopra lo schermo.

“ _No!_ ”

A Edo sfugge una risatina, perché, cioè, _andiamo_ , e Lauro chiude il portatile di scatto, lanciandolo di lato per saltare via come se gli avesse insultato la mamma.

“Fanculo eh, non è colpa mia.”

Edo rimane lì sul pavimento come un coglione, con la bocca aperta e la chitarra abbandonata sulle gambe, mentre Lauro gli gira intorno come una furia raccogliendo cose qua e là, il cellulare in carica vicino al lavandino, le chiavi buttate sul tavolo, la giacca -

“No dai, Lauretto, ma io scherzavo -”

“Lauretto un cazzo,” urla dall’ingresso, voltandosi solo un attimo per fulminarlo con lo sguardo, poi scompare sbattendo la porta.

Edo posa delicatamente la chitarra a terra e resta per lunghi secondi a fissare la porta chiusa.

Non sa bene cosa sia successo.

Lui _stava_ scherzando. O meglio, no, era serio, ma - non gli interessava davvero. Voleva solo capire perché il suo salotto si fosse trasformato in un magazzino Ikea, non era un problema, era solo curioso, ma evidentemente ha beccato un nervo scoperto.

Sarebbe tutto più facile se avesse qualche omega in famiglia, ma nulla, ovviamente. Tutti alpha e beta, quegli stronzi, e non ha amici omega né alpha accasati, quindi non ha proprio nessuno a cui rivolgersi per capirci qualcosa. 

Non gli resta che chiedere a internet.

Internet, sotto forma di forum che probabilmente nessuno sopra l’età di vent’anni dovrebbe mai frequentare, lo informa gentilmente che è un coglione.

 _Fare il nido è un momento molto delicato per ogni omega_ , gli svela il forum, e _molti provano imbarazzo per questo istinto, specie nelle nuove relazioni_ e _spesso il nido viene preparato come reazione involontaria allo stress_ ; pagine e pagine di discussioni a spiegare che il calore è particolarmente difficile per gli omega senza partner, che fare il nido aiuta a trovare stabilità, che molti omega soli chiedono vestiti ad amici o parenti per rendere il nido più confortevole, e che è un gesto di enorme fiducia quando un omega si sente abbastanza a suo agio da farsi un nido di fronte a qualcuno.

Lauro è costretto a far passare il calore senza soppressori, senza un vero alpha, senza tempo per respirare, in uno dei periodi più stressanti della sua vita, _e lui gli ha riso in faccia_.

Edo vuole prendere uno dei mille cuscini del divano e premerselo in faccia.

Peccato solo che soffocare non risolverebbe il suo essere un enorme coglione.

Il suo istinto - che si risveglia sempre troppo tardi, mai _prima_ che faccia una cazzata, grazie tante - gli sta urlando di uscire subito da quella porta e correre a riprendersi Lauro, ma siccome non sono in un filmetto romantico di quarta categoria e, soprattutto, non ha idea di dove sia quell’altro coglione, per prima cosa prova a chiamarlo. Dopo diversi tentativi mandati dritti in segreteria, apre whatsapp e… inizia a tartassarlo.

 _Ehi_ e _Scusa_ e _Dai Lauro_ , _Lauretto_ , _Lallino_ , _Ti prego scherzavo_ , _Perdono_ , e fiumi di emoji piangenti che vengono puntualmente visualizzate e ignorate. È tentato di mandare una selfie con la sua faccina triste, o di ripartire con lo stesso teatrino via audio, ma per qualche motivo sembra… troppo, in quel modo. Come se fare lo scemo via messaggio fosse normale, ma _parlarne_ , dirlo ad alta voce, fosse andare oltre.

(Considerato che Lauro è fuggito da casa sua dopo mezzo commento sbagliato, forse non ha tutti i torti.)

Alla fine riprende il cellulare e scrive un ultimo messaggio, _Se torni ti faccio la carbonara veg_ , prima di lasciarsi cadere sul divano. Si sta una favola tra tutti quei cuscini, in effetti, ma sa tutto di Lauro, quindi forse non è stata l’idea migliore per distrarsi.

Dieci minuti dopo il messaggio non è stato nemmeno visualizzato, per cui butta il cellulare sul tavolino traballante carico di fogli e spartiti, si sfrega gli occhi con un verso esasperato, e si alza per fare… qualcosa. La lavatrice. I piatti. Letteralmente qualunque cosa piuttosto che starsene come un’anima affranta a commiserarsi nel nido del suo omega.

Che non è il _suo_ omega, solo un omega. È un amico grande e grosso che se vuole può anche stare tutta la notte in giro per Milano e trovarsi qualcun altro con cui passare il calore, non è affar suo, non importa.

Qualche ora dopo, mentre sta stendendo i panni della lavatrice che per disperazione ha fatto davvero, sente bussare alla porta con dei colpi attutiti e quasi colpevoli.

Lauro non lo guarda in faccia, quando apre, ma gli offre in silenzio una busta di plastica. Sembra un pischello così, tutto stretto nelle spalle, con gli occhi bassi fissi sulle scarpe e le guance rosa, ed Edo vorrebbe farlo indietreggiare fino all’altro lato del pianerottolo per premerlo al muro e baciargli la fronte, la bocca, il collo, ma si trattiene. Si limita a prendere la busta, in autopilota, e poi, perché comunque è sempre _Lauro_ , agguantargli le spalle e stritolarlo in un abbraccio.

Deve alzarsi sulle punte per stringerlo a dovere, ma non importa, non quando Lauro gli si aggrappa alla schiena con altrettanta forza, nascondendosi contro il suo collo.

“Scusa,” mormora, appoggiando una tempia contro la sua testa.

“No, scusa tu,” risponde Lauro, un po’ soffocato, stringendo le dita nella stoffa della sua maglia.

Edo chiude gli occhi, solo un secondo, e inspira lentamente il suo profumo.

Sa del freddo della sera, delle ultime tracce del suo dopobarba, di dolce e di familiare.

“Sei un coglione,” dice poi, cercando di alleggerire il tono, e per fortuna Lauro scoppia a ridere, si districa dal suo abbraccio e gli dà un pugnetto alla spalla, infilandosi in casa appena Edo gli fa spazio. Ha gli occhi un po’ lucidi, ma entrambi fanno finta di nulla.

“Famme ‘sta carbonara piuttosto, che padrone de casa de merda che sei,” dice, marciando dentro il salotto, per poi bloccarsi e lanciargli un’occhiata incerta, di nuovo come quel ragazzino insicuro che non riesce sempre a tenere nascosto.

Senza nemmeno dire nulla, Edo lo prende per le spalle e lo fa sedere al centro del divano, in mezzo alla sua montagna di coperte e cuscini e felpe rubate.

(C’è spazio per due, adesso, nel nido di Lauro. _Potrebbe_ aver riordinato tutto mentre aspettava. La centrifuga ci stava mettendo troppo.)

Lauro alza gli occhi a guardarlo con tanta sorpresa e gratitudine che Edo è costretto a fuggire ai fornelli, per non fare qualcosa di estremamente stupido. Meglio sistemare la spesa e mettersi a cucinare.

Nella busta che ha portato Lauro ci sono un po’ di verdura, delle uova - in un cartone leggermente acciaccato nell’angolo finito in mezzo al loro abbraccio -, un paio di birre e del tabacco nuovo, della sua marca. Lo mette da parte in cima al frigo, dove tiene il resto, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che il vecchio pacchetto era quasi finito.

Inizia a tirare fuori padelle con un po’ troppa forza, ma deve coprire l’immagine di Lauro che, pur in pieno litigio, si ferma dal tabaccaio solo per lui.

“Te serve una ma-”

“No, sta’ bono lì,” gli intima, affettando due zucchine come se gli avessero fatto un torto personale. Sente uno sbuffo e qualche mugugno, ma poi un lieve fruscio di cuscini, Lauro che riprende il computer e torna a scrivere le sue mail, e va un po’ meglio. Si perde nei passaggi della ricetta, concentrandosi sui gesti e nient’altro, e in un batter d’occhio ecco due piatti pronti e fumanti, sempre un’offesa indelebile alla tradizione romana ma proprio niente male, tutto sommato.

Fissa per un attimo i piatti, passandosi distrattamente uno strofinaccio tra le mani, poi prende due forchette e una decisione.

“Oh,” dice Lauro, alzando le sopracciglia, quando Edo lo raggiunge sul divano con i piatti e due bicchieri e una bottiglia di vino incastrata sottobraccio. Appoggia di fretta il computer per terra e poi si accampano così, alla bell’e meglio, usando spartiti come tovagliette e promemoria della casa discografica come sottobicchieri. È familiare, in qualche modo, come una delle loro mille spaghettate di mezzanotte, ma poi Lauro gli sorride, con le gambe raccolte sul divano e la bocca piena, felice e sincero, ed Edo stringe così forte il piatto da aspettarsi di vederlo incrinarsi.

Scherzando e ridendo finiscono la carbonara, finiscono il vino, finiscono accoccolati l’uno contro l’altro, trascinati al centro del vortice di cuscini dalla gravità e qualcos’altro, con la testa di Lauro sulla spalla di Edo e il suo calore che gli annebbia il cervello più veloce dell’alcol. Gli cinge le spalle con un braccio - per aggiustarlo, per mettersi più comodo, solo per questo, davvero - e Lauro fa un verso contento, sfiorandogli il mento con la punta del naso, e a quel punto Edo decide che questa serata non vale.

Questa sera può fare finta che sia suo. 

Se lo stringe meglio addosso e si abbandona contro i cuscini, prendendo a tentoni una coperta per coprire le gambe di entrambi, poi chiude gli occhi.

Si addormenta, naturalmente. Si addormenta stretto a Lauro come una coppia qualsiasi, come se fosse davvero il _suo_ omega, circondato dal suo nido e dal suo profumo, e quando si sveglia, come uno schiaffo in faccia, Lauro è in calore.

Ancora dorme, con il viso contro il suo petto e un braccio attorno alla sua vita, la stretta salda persino nel sonno, ma lo sente bollente, quasi febbricitante, anche attraverso la maglia madida di sudore, e l’odore è inconfondibile. Zucchero bruciato, dolorosamente familiare, così forte e vicino da fargli girare la testa.

Edo cerca di essere rispettoso, di lasciargli i suoi spazi, ma così avvinghiato a lui, avvolto nel suo profumo, _nel suo nido_ , è solo questione di tempo prima di cominciare a toccarlo, una mano che gli sfiora la schiena, su e giù in una carezza leggera, mentre con l’altra gli aggiusta i capelli dietro le orecchie, ancora e ancora, come se non riuscisse a smettere. Si rimprovera e poi preme il naso tra i capelli di Lauro, inspirando a fondo, con le dita che fremono dal bisogno di prendere e possedere, ma… si trattiene. Chiude gli occhi. Aspetta.

Così, quando finalmente Lauro si sveglia, stiracchiandosi voluttuoso nel suo abbraccio e tendendo il viso verso di lui in una carezza assonnata, Edo è arrivato al limite.

Lauro apre gli occhi, Edo lo bacia, ed è come dar fuoco a una miccia.

Mezza dozzina di cuscini finisce per terra mentre Lauro gli sale in grembo in un unico movimento, istintivo e frenetico, stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. Nessuno dei due ci fa caso.

“Cazzo,” mormora Lauro, poi lo bacia, rapido e scoordinato, e ancora e ancora, tenendogli il viso tra le mani come se fosse l’unica cosa solida al mondo. “Mortacci tua, è in anticipo, ma con tutta ‘sta storia -”

“Shh,” soffia sulle sue labbra, poi gli prende le cosce e si alza.

Ricadono immediatamente come sacchi di patate, cuscini che volano ovunque insieme alle loro risate, ma Lauro si districa un secondo, lo lascia mettere dritto e poi sale in piedi sul divano. Quando gli si lancia addosso e si avvinghia, stavolta, Edo è pronto a sorreggerlo, e sbatte soltanto contro uno spigolo del tavolino mentre lo porta in camera, con Lauro che sorride ancora mentre gli copre di baci il collo.

L’intenzione è di lasciarlo cadere sul letto, ma non riesce a mollarlo nemmeno per un secondo. Lauro va giù ed Edo lo segue, cade sopra di lui e lo imprigiona tra il proprio corpo e il materasso, e Lauro è già così perso che non protesta nemmeno, resta a fissarlo abbandonato sulle lenzuola sfatte con il respiro corto e gli occhi brillanti. È un cazzo di quadro, con i capelli ancora scompigliati dal sonno, quel tocco di colore sulle guance, ma Edo quasi non riesce a guardarlo - il modo in cui lo fissa senza parlare, l’incredulità, la _fiducia_ , è troppo per lui.

Chiude gli occhi e lo bacia con forza, solo bocche e mani e corpi che si ritrovano, qualcosa di reale, qualcosa di semplice, e si perde nelle sensazioni.

Lauro è già duro, il bacino premuto con decisione contro il suo, e ogni movimento è una frizione frustrante che lo fa fremere tra le sue braccia in cerca di qualcosa di più. Edo si trova ad assecondare i suoi movimenti solo per sentire i suoi gemiti soffocati contro le labbra, ubriaco del suo profumo e del suo calore, ma ben presto non è più abbastanza nemmeno per lui.

Si stacca per un momento - e sente una vampata di soddisfazione al piccolo lamento di Lauro - ma è solo per spogliarsi. Via la maglietta, insieme ai pantaloni, e appena Lauro si punta sui gomiti pensa anche a lui e spariscono pure i suoi vestiti, lanciati via chissà dove. Non è importante, quando c’è finalmente Lauro a sua disposizione, e tornare su di lui pelle contro pelle è una scarica elettrica anche prima che i loro cazzi si sfiorino.

“Edo te prego,” ansima Lauro sulla sua bocca, stringendogli il viso con mani inquiete, come se non sapesse nemmeno lui se tenerlo vicino o spingerlo via. “Te prego, c’ho bisogno -”

“Sì, sì, so’ qui, ce penso io,” mormora, ma ci vuole un secondo prima di muoversi, per un ultimo bacio, poi un altro, e un altro ancora. È tentato, _così_ tentato, di prenderlo immediatamente, senza protezioni, sentirlo vivo e nudo tutto attorno a sé e al diavolo le conseguenze, ma ha promesso di prendersi cura di lui. Staccarsi è uno sforzo sovrumano ma ce la fa, alla fine, giusto il tempo di allungarsi a recuperare qualche preservativo dal comodino, e anche così Lauro non smette di toccarlo per un secondo, di baciargli la gola e il petto, di mormorare suppliche urgenti contro il suo collo.

Messo il preservativo, Edo non ha più controllo per fare molto altro. Non lo gira nemmeno, si limita a farlo rotolare su un fianco e a sollevargli una gamba, facendogli agganciare il ginocchio alla sua spalla, e poi gli entra dentro, denti stretti e muscoli tesi mentre cerca di fare piano, e Lauro trema e impreca e nasconde il viso tra il letto e le braccia, stritolando le lenzuola fra le dita.

Prendono subito un ritmo forsennato, l’unica conclusione possibile a tutti quei giorni passati a girarsi intorno, l’apice di un crescendo di sguardi, gesti, parole non dette. Lauro va incontro a ogni colpo come se non gli bastasse mai, e quando Edo si abbassa a puntare le mani sul letto, finendo a forzargli le gambe aperte a un’angolazione impossibile, lui geme soltanto come se gli avessero tolto tutta l’aria dal petto e abbassa una mano per andare a toccarsi.

E nella nebbia del calore, delle sensazioni, della disperazione, una parte di Edo resta incantata a guardarlo.

C’è qualcosa che gli spezza il cuore, nel modo in cui Lauro piega il viso verso il letto per nascondergli la sua espressione. Vede solo qualche ciocca di capelli attaccata alla fronte imperlata di sudore, il rossore di una guancia spezzato dalle linee d’inchiostro sul suo zigomo, la bocca aperta tra ansiti e preghiere, ma anche così, sembra etereo.

È davvero un quadro - bello, distante, qualcosa da non toccare.

Non importa che abbia il cazzo sepolto dentro di lui, non importa che l’abbia stretto tra le braccia per tutta la notte.

Lauro viene, si tende e si contrae tutto attorno a lui, ed Edo deve rallentare un attimo per non perdere la testa, per dargli tempo di riprendere fiato. Si raddrizza e gli lascia abbassare la gamba, per dare tregua ai suoi muscoli, le cosce tremanti e sporche dei suoi umori.

Poi Lauro fa un respiro profondo, lentissimo, che sembra riassestarlo dalle fondamenta, e si volta leggermente per lanciargli uno sguardo languido, lucido e affamato anche sotto le palpebre pesanti.

“Ancora,” dice, la voce rauca e bassa, allungando una mano verso di lui.

Edo deglutisce, ed esegue.

Qualche giorno dopo, chissà quanti orgasmi più tardi, Lauro lo saluta con un _grazie eh_ e un pugnetto sulla spalla, goffo e imbarazzato, a occhi bassi come se il pavimento del pianerottolo fosse più interessante di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Edo ride in risposta, fa ciao con la mano, lo guarda sparire nell’ascensore e poi chiude lentamente la porta.

Il silenzio dell’appartamento è assordante.

Non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima, sempre con un po’ di musica nell’aria o in testa a fargli compagnia, ma adesso è difficile notare altro. Nemmeno qualche giorno di Lauro a invadergli casa e già si era abituato al suo casino, alla sua voce, al suono gentile della sua presenza.

Poi, da un momento all’altro, più nulla. 

Ma poco importa, in fondo. Non sta quasi mai a casa, ci metterà anche di meno a dimenticarlo.

Inizia a distrarsi pulendo, perché mentre si davano da fare l’appartamento è diventato un porcile. Ci sono piatti nel lavandino da giorni, cartoni di take-away da buttare, il divano da mettere in ordine, la camera da arieggiare, per non parlare di quello che hanno lasciato in giro, del letto da rifare, il frigo da riempire… 

Si rende conto solo a ora di cena che tecnicamente era il suo ultimo giorno libero prima di tornare a barricarsi in studio e che l’ha passato rassettando casa, e decide che sapete cosa, ordinare su JustEat per tre giorni di fila non è poi così vergognoso. Ripone le ultime posate pulite ad asciugarsi, mette via i guanti e va a lanciarsi sul divano con il cellulare già in mano.

Prima ancora che tocchi i cuscini, prima ancora che realizzi il problema, l’odore lo colpisce come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

Tutto il divano sa di Lauro.

Tutto il _nido_ sa di Lauro, che è anche peggio. Non ha avuto ancora il coraggio di disfarlo e ora ci si è buttato proprio in mezzo, coglione sentimentale che non è altro, e si sente come se qualcuno gli avesse spostato il divano da sotto il culo all’ultimo secondo.

L’odore non è nemmeno così forte, non dopo giorni, ma è tutto intorno a lui, come un abbraccio, come una presa in giro, e si ritrova dall’altro capo della stanza senza nemmeno essersi accorto di essersi alzato, a guardare il cumulo di cuscini e coperte sul divano come se l’avessero pugnalato alle spalle.

Dovrebbe far prendere aria anche a loro. Dovrebbe lavare tutto, anzi, ma è tutto il giorno che pulisce e non sa nemmeno da che parte iniziare per lavare una federa e onestamente non dovrebbe neanche farci caso. C’è l’odore di Lauro, grazie al cazzo, ha passato una settimana barricato nel suo salotto. Non è niente di straordinario, niente di grave. È un problema suo se gli fa male il petto solo a guardare una pila di cuscini e coperte, deve solo farsela passare.

Guarda l’orologio.

Ah, fanculo.

Sono solo le dieci di sera, ma non ha più fame e si è rotto il cazzo di pulire: è ora di andare a dormire. È questo il punto delle ferie, no? Riposarsi, rilassarsi, andare a letto prima di sua nonna per poi svegliarsi fresco e riposato per iniziare un nuovo giorno di litigi in studio.

Un piano perfetto, se non fosse che la sua stanza è _satura_ dell’odore di Lauro.

No, non solo di Lauro - di _loro_ , insieme, sesso e sudore e feromoni, non ovattato come quello in salotto ma fresco, vivido, senza vergogna.

Edo si ferma sulla porta e gli viene un po’ da vomitare.

Disfa il letto come una furia, come in trance, cercando di non pensare a - tutto. Lauro sotto di lui, la sua pelle, i suoi gemiti, ma l’odore rende tutto così _nitido_ , come se ce l’avesse di nuovo davanti agli occhi, sotto le mani, e probabilmente strappa qualcosa ma non importa, deve togliere tutto, deve liberarsi di ogni traccia, deve pulire e dimenticare e -

Chiude la lavatrice con un tonfo sordo e lui rimane lì davanti a guardarla, col fiato corto, mentre lenzuola e federe iniziano a girare pigramente oltre l’oblò. Il silenzio non è assordante perché c’è il suo respiro a spezzarlo, pesante e veloce, e l’aria sa di sapone alla lavanda, e adesso va meglio. Va tutto bene. È passata.

_Non possono più farlo a casa sua._

Edo va a caccia del tabacco, si gira una sigaretta, cerca di non pensare ad altro.

(Il pacchetto è quello nuovo, quello che aveva preso Lauro, quello che gli aveva portato quando -)

Si appoggia alla lavatrice e cerca di accendere la sigaretta con mani tremanti, anche se l’accendino non va, è scarico, è rotto, non ne vuole sapere -

Appena riesce ad accendere, si lascia scivolare a terra. Il pavimento è duro e la lavatrice dietro alla schiena è scomoda e lui e Lauro non possono più farlo a casa sua.

No, lui e Lauro non possono più farlo e basta.

Edo fuma, gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé, col ronzio leggero della lavatrice come unica compagnia.

Il giorno dopo, Edo prende Lauro da parte appena lo incrocia in studio. Una volta deciso qualcosa, non vede il motivo di perdere tempo.

Prima chiudono questa storia, prima riuscirà ad andare avanti.

“Ohi Edo, dimme,” dice Lauro, offrendogli la sedia accanto a lui. È così presto che sono ancora soli in sala prove, che è un mezzo miracolo. Dovrebbe prenderlo come un segno del destino, come un incoraggiamento, ma Lauro è particolarmente bello stamattina, con la sua camicia a mala pena allacciata e i capelli scompigliati, radioso come solo qualcuno che è stato scopato per giorni può essere, ed è difficile articolare un discorso.

(Si trova a pensare, distrattamente, quanto vorrebbe ridurlo così a ogni singolo calore. Si trova a pensare, distrattamente, come sarà vederlo così quando si sarà trovato un vero alpha.)

“La dobbiamo fa’ finita.”

Esce di getto, senza fronzoli - e pensare che si era pure esercitato allo specchio - e forse è per questo che Lauro sbuffa, alza gli occhi al cielo, non capisce.

“Ma è ancora per il ritornello de Bulgari? Senti -”

“No, dobbiamo smette’ di…” Si ferma, si morde un labbro. Non sa come dirlo. _Scopare_ sembra troppo superficiale, _fare l’amore_ gli fa venire voglia di ridere fino a ritrovarsi in lacrime. “La’, te devi trova’ qualcun altro. Per il calore.”

Un beat, e poi: “Ah.” Lauro rimane a fissarlo in silenzio. Non è arrabbiato, non è sorpreso, ma è terrificante perché non riesce a leggere la sua espressione. “Sì, è… okay. Va bene.”

E ora Edo lo fissa, senza parole, e che cazzo si è svegliato all’alba per prepararsi un discorso se non c’è una battuta che va come dovrebbe andare. Si aspettava proteste, domande, _qualcosa_ , e ora di fronte a questa accettazione passiva non sa come reagire. “Non è per te,” si trova a blaterare, come un idiota, pur di dire qualcosa, “è solo che -”

“No, non importa, c’hai ragione, me devo trova’ un alpha,” lo interrompe Lauro, poi fa un sorriso che è una coltellata tra le costole. “Scusa se t’ho scocciato,” dice, poi si alza ed Edo fa per fermarlo, si blocca, e rimane lì, con una mano a mezz’aria, a guardarlo mentre esce e non si volta indietro.

“Figurati,” dice, al nulla, e si chiede se le dieci di mattina sia troppo presto per chiudere tutto e andare a sbronzarsi.

Finiscono Pour L’Amour, e quasi nemmeno ci crede. Finiscono Pour L’Amour ed è un fottuto capolavoro, anche se forse lui è un po’ di parte, e tra tutti i casini possibili la sua… _cosa_ con Lauro non è nemmeno un problema. Si conoscono da troppo tempo per farsi rovinare da una storia del genere, tengono tutti e due troppo al progetto per farsi distrarre.

La gente scopa con altra gente, non è niente di nuovo, specie nel loro giro. La musica è più importante, aiutare Lauro è più importante, e tempo qualche settimana e nemmeno ci pensa più, tutta acqua sotto i ponti, tutto dimenticato.

Per Lauro è lo stesso, chiaramente. Dopo qualche giorno di distanza è come se non fosse successo niente, eccolo che torna a rompere i coglioni, eccolo che torna a chiudersi con lui in studio fino alle quattro, ed è così che deve essere, è questo che vuole Edo, tutto il resto sono stronzate, dettagli, roba che non importa.

C’è ancora tutta la promo da fare per il lancio, le interviste, i post, gli shoot, i video. Metà delle volte conciano Lauro in maniere che non gli lasciano distogliere lo sguardo ma non importa, perché stanno lavorando, perché Lauro non guarda lui.

Metà delle volte chiedono qualcosa di troppo personale e Lauro ride, abbassa gli occhi riservato e imbarazzato, svicola senza dire nulla, ed Edo muore un po’ dentro.

Poi un pomeriggio, dopo una battuta scema all’ennesima intervista, Lauro fa per appoggiarsi alla sua spalla come se niente fosse.

Edo si scansa.

Non ha il coraggio di guardare la sua espressione, ma da quel giorno Lauro non lo tocca più.

Pian piano, Edo si abitua alla distanza. Lauro ha sempre più spesso da fare da solo, dopotutto, interviste e comparsate dove non interessa sentire anche il parere del suo producer. Mentre lui è a farsi vedere in giro Edo rifinisce gli ultimi dettagli con gli altri in studio, quando invitano Lauro a qualche festa esclusiva lui rimedia qualche serata per tenersi impegnato, e il mondo va avanti. 

Certe giorni Lauro gli manca come un arto fantasma, ma se lo merita, in realtà. Così impara a seguire il cazzo e incasinare tutto. ( _Così impara a innamorarsi._ )

Non sta bene, manco per sbaglio, ma passerà. L’importante è fingere, nel frattempo, e prima o poi se Dio vuole sarà vero. Se Dio vuole, tornerà tutto com’era prima.

Non sta bene ma finalmente è _in pace_ , insomma, per questo lo sa, quando una sera sente bussare alla porta sopra il rumore della pioggia, _lo sa_ , quando va ad aprire, che sta per andare tutto a puttane.

Lauro è zuppo, da capo a piedi, i vestiti scuri d’acqua e i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, e lo guarda come un cane abbandonato.

“Ma che cazzo,” dice Edo, le dita strette alla maniglia così forte da far male, come se quella potesse aiutarlo, ma Lauro si morde un labbro, non offre nessuna spiegazione, e poi, da sotto l’odore di pioggia e di strada, gli arriva, come una pugnalata, la risposta.

Lauro è in calore.

“Dio Cristo, La’ -” ma si blocca, chiude gli occhi, inspira anche se è l’ultima cosa che dovrebbe fare, con quel profumo nelle narici, perché ha bisogno di un attimo per riprendersi, per riorientarsi, per _pensare_.

Fanculo, fanculo a lui e ai suoi feromoni, gliel’aveva _detto_ che dovevano smettere, gliel’aveva detto che non potevano più, e lui se ne fotte e si presenta così, senza preavviso, senza nemmeno la _decenza_ -

Ma poi l’istinto prevale.

(No, non quello da alpha - quello di proteggere Lauro.)

Si sposta e libera l’ingresso, senza aggiungere altro, e Lauro entra in silenzio, gocciolando lentamente per tutta la stanza. Gocciola fino al divano, poi ci si lascia cadere e fa un respiro profondo, uno soltanto, ma è abbastanza per spezzare qualcosa nel petto di Edo.

“Levate quella roba,” sbotta, forse più brusco di quanto volesse, poi sparisce in camera, senza restare a controllare che Lauro gli dia retta. Il cambio d’aria aiuta, gli schiarisce la mente, inspira il profumo di pulito del suo armadio come un antidoto e si ripete, come un mantra, che Lauro non può restare da lui. Può prestargli un cambio asciutto, può regalarglielo, può chiamargli un cazzo di taxi e prenotargli un albergo, ma non può restare.

Quando torna in salotto Lauro è ancora immobile, che lo fissa con occhi grandi e patetici, le dita strette nell’orlo della giacca fradicia come se non sapesse cosa farci. Edo digrigna i denti, mette da parte i suoi vestiti e va ad aiutarlo.

Lauro si lascia spogliare come un bambino, muovendosi quando c’è bisogno, fissandolo per tutto il tempo. È _estenuante_ , come un test, come una tortura, ma Edo si costringe a resistere, a trattarlo come farebbe in qualsiasi altro momento, anche se deve respirare con la bocca per non sentirsi il suo odore premuto fino in gola. Alla fine, quando Lauro è libero del grosso dei vestiti bagnati, mezzo nudo sul suo divano con la pelle d’oca e i capezzoli duri, Edo gli lancia la vecchia felpa che aveva recuperato dall’armadio.

È un lancio fiacco, che finisce per terra ai suoi piedi, perché gli tremano appena le mani. Quando Lauro raccoglie la felpa e se la fa scivolare addosso, senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la zip, lo sguardo basso e il respiro lento, si rende conto che tremano anche a lui.

Che cazzo di casino.

“Lauro, che vuoi fare,” dice, stringendosi le braccia al petto come per difendersi, troppo stanco per farla suonare come una domanda.

Lauro chiude gli occhi, si stringe nella felpa, fa un respiro profondo e poi apre la bocca e niente, come se avesse perso persino la voce, e da quanto cazzo è così, quanto ci ha messo a decidersi a venire da lui per ridursi in quel modo, così perso da non riuscire nemmeno a parlare - “L’ultima volta, Edo,” gracchia, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi, con uno sguardo al limite della lucidità. “L’ultima volta, giuro, ma te prego -”

Forse è il tono, forse lo sguardo, forse il modo in cui stringe l’orlo delle maniche troppo lunghe contro i palmi, come un talismano, ma Edo capitola.

(Come se avesse mai potuto fare diversamente.)

“Okay,” dice, poi si gira di nuovo e va verso la sua stanza. Anche senza guardare, questa volta non ha dubbi che Lauro lo stia seguendo - lo sente, il suo profumo, il suo _calore_ , mentre si alza e lo segue docilmente. Lauro si ferma sulla porta della camera da letto per liberarsi delle scarpe, dei pantaloni, ed Edo si tiene impegnato cercando i preservativi tra un cassetto e l’altro, come se non sapesse benissimo dove sono. (Sulla scrivania, dove li aveva buttati l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme, e da dove non ha ancora avuto la forza di spostarli perché… perché è solo un povero stronzo, chiaramente.)

Quando non ci sono più scuse per perdere tempo - quando l’aria è satura del profumo di Lauro e gli gira quasi la testa a stare lontano - si spoglia rapidamente e agguanta i preservativi per buttarsi sul letto, dove Lauro lo sta aspettando.

Completamente nudo, a parte per la sua felpa.

Si blocca, per un attimo, e Lauro alza gli occhi a guardarlo - come una trappola, come una sfida. Se non fosse per il cazzo teso contro la pancia, se non fosse per l’odore della sua eccitazione, forse nemmeno sembrerebbe interessato, ma c’è qualcosa di letale nella sua calma, qualcosa di appena represso sotto la superficie.

Edo deglutisce, si siede al suo fianco, e cerca disperatamente di capire come dovrebbero andare avanti.

Si sporge a baciarlo, perché sembra normale, perché sembra _giusto_ (fin troppo, forse) e Lauro crolla come un castello di carte - _geme_ , di petto, disperato, neanche gli avesse preso il cazzo in bocca, e si tende verso di lui come un fiore al sole. Edo gli prende il viso e lo ferma, lo guida, cerca di mantenere un minimo di controllo perché _qualcuno_ deve farlo, tra loro, ma è difficile quando Lauro è _così_.

Sono settimane che non lo tocca, ma potrebbe benissimo essere passata un’eternità. Edo lo bacia ed è come una dose dopo una crisi d’astinenza, come la prima boccata d’aria pulita in vita sua, e nemmeno si rende conto di essersi fatto più vicino, di averlo spinto contro il materasso, finché Lauro non gli si preme addosso cercando di farselo rotolare sopra per bene.

Si tira su col fiato corto e Lauro lo _guarda_ , in quel modo che gli fa pulsare dolorosamente il cazzo tra le gambe, ed Edo ha bisogno di lui _subito_. Si lecca le labbra e fa per spogliarlo, tirando via un lembo della felpa, ma Lauro, d’un tratto, lo ferma.

“No, va bene così, lascia - vie’ qua,” mormora, raccogliendogli il viso tra le mani, e quando lo bacia Edo dimentica tutto il resto.

Scivolano insieme sul letto, intrecciati, pelle a pelle, scambiandosi baci finché Edo non si sente ubriaco. Sembra un sogno, tutto ovattato, con Lauro morbido e caldo e impaziente sotto di lui, che gli si struscia addosso con piccoli gemiti impazienti e beve dalle sue labbra ogni sospiro che gli strappa, così Edo _deve_ toccarlo - la vita, le braccia, il viso, per assicurarsi che sia davvero lui. Gli passa una mano tra i capelli e Lauro si tende verso il suo palmo come un gatto, guardandolo di sottecchi con quelle sue ciglia lunghissime e le labbra rosse di baci, e per quanto gli manchino le treccine è più facile stringerlo, ora, tirare lentamente per guidarlo a offrirgli il collo. Lo bacia sotto l’angolo della mandibola e il suo profumo è così forte, così _buono_ , che ha già i denti premuti sulla sua pelle quando si rende conto di cosa sta facendo.

Si stacca come se avesse preso la scossa, col respiro rapido e un nodo al petto, e Lauro lo guarda abbandonato tra le sue lenzuola come una principessa, la sua vecchia felpa spalancata sul petto che si alza e si abbassa affannato, e la sua espressione… Non la capisce, Edo, e non riesce a guardarla. La evita recuperando un preservativo, preparandosi, ma quando fa per districarsi da lui, per sbatterlo faccia al materasso e dargli quello che è venuto a cercare, Lauro lo ferma di nuovo.

“No,” dice, ancora, la voce rauca come se avesse dimenticato come usarla, e Edo non capisce, per un secondo, finché Lauro non lo stringe tra le gambe, intrappolandolo fra le sue cosce. “No, così,” insiste, gli passa le braccia attorno al collo, lo bacia, e mentre se lo tira addosso Edo sente la testa girare.

Non lo fanno così, non l’hanno mai fatto così. È peggio che di spalle, con la nuca di Lauro pronta da mordere proprio sotto il naso, perché all’istinto Edo sa resistere, ma allo sguardo di Lauro… 

“Sei sicuro?” mormora, tra baci spezzati, col cazzo che scivola tra gli umori di Lauro e gli fa dimenticare pian piano ogni scrupolo, ma se è solo tanto per fare, se sono solo gli ormoni -

“ _Edo_ ,” dice, e basta, poi abbassa una mano per prendergli il cazzo e tenerlo fermo, in posizione, mentre lo guarda dritto negli occhi.

“La’,” gli sfugge, in un sospiro, mentre lentamente, _lentamente_ , sprofonda dentro di lui.

Si ritrovano stretti, strettissimi, con Lauro aggrappato alle sue spalle e il viso nascosto nel lato del suo collo a riprendere fiato in respiri profondi, e lui che si chiede se riuscirà mai a lasciarlo andare dopo averlo tenuto così tra le sue braccia. Comincia a muoversi per istinto, per disperazione, ma è come se fossero fusi assieme. Lauro è ovunque, la sua pelle, il suo respiro, e persino la sua felpa ora sa di _loro_ , insieme, come una cosa sola. Non potrà più portarla, non con quello che gli ricorda, ma se la volesse Lauro gliela darebbe senza batter ciglio, se la volesse tenere per sempre… 

Lauro sussulta sotto di lui, si tende tutto e viene, soffocando un urlo contro la sua spalla, e poi _non lo lascia andare_ , stringendolo più forte tra le cosce, staccandosi appena per guardarlo negli occhi. “Continua.”

“Cazzo,” dice, e lo bacia, e lo stringe, e lo scopa, e sente il petto la gola gli occhi bruciare, ma non importa, non qui, non ora. Lo bacia e lo stringe e non pensa a nient’altro, ma quando sente il piacere montare non può più fare finta di nulla, e cerca di tirarsi indietro.

Lauro incrocia le caviglie dietro la sua schiena.

“La’, lasciame.”

“No.”

“Non hai capito, se non esco -”

“Lo so, t’ho detto _no_.”

Edo lo fissa, e anche così, con la fronte imperlata di sudore, le guance rosse, le labbra consumate di baci, l’espressione di Lauro è inconfondibile - quella di chi morirebbe piuttosto che cambiare idea.

È talmente fuori posto che Edo scoppia a ridere, nonostante tutto, e poi finiscono a gemere entrambi per la sensazione improvvisa. “Lauro, porca puttana, se non vuoi resta’ incastrato così pe’ chissà quanto -”

“E se voglio proprio quello?” sbotta, lo sguardo sprezzante, le mani che tremano strette alle spalle di Edo. “Se voglio _questo_ , eh, se… se voglio te -”

“Che cazzo dici -”

“M’hai detto de trova’ un alpha,” dice, il tono quasi febbrile, e che c’entra adesso, proprio quando - “ma io ce l’ho già un alpha, non voglio qualcun altro, Edo, _per favore_ -”

Edo lo bacia, con una risata che supera come una valanga il suo nodo in gola, e quando sente il nodo crescere, quando sente Lauro aprirsi per lui e poi venire, di nuovo, abbracciandolo come se fosse la sua unica salvezza, Edo si lascia andare.

Ogni volta che tocca Lauro è una scoperta.

Sono due giorni che non fa altro, che lo molla a mala pena per mangiare e andare in bagno, ma continua a fargli lo stesso effetto. È che ancora non ha davvero realizzato, ancora fatica a credere di poterlo stringere senza lasciarlo più andare - ancora fatica a credere che Lauro _lo voglia_.

“... ‘do?”

“Mh?” mormora, mentre fa scorrere le dita su e giù lungo il suo sterno, pigre e leggere. Sono stretti insieme tra le lenzuola sfatte, il suo nodo stretto saldamente dentro il corpo di Lauro, gambe intrecciate e respiro all’unisono, petto contro schiena, e la voce di Lauro la sente _addosso_ , come le fusa di un gatto. Pensava che fosse crollato del tutto, dopo l’ultimo giro, ma deve averlo svegliato.

“Che stai a fa'?”

“Chi, io? Niente,” dice, sfiorandogli un capezzolo con un pollice. Lo sente trattenere il fiato - lo sente stringere involontariamente il suo cazzo e strappargli un sospiro tra i denti - ma non lo ferma, anzi, gli si preme un po’ di più addosso, accomodandosi meglio nel suo abbraccio, lasciandogli più spazio per fare quello che vuole.

Una scoperta, ogni volta.

Gli accarezza la pancia, lentamente, sentendo la sporgenza delle costole sotto le dita e ripromettendosi di cucinargli qualcosa di decente, appena riusciranno ad alzarsi dal letto, per fargli ritrovare le energie. Lauro tende i muscoli sotto il suo tocco, sussulta appena, e per quanto la tentazione di fargli il solletico ci sia sempre, Edo lo risparmia con una risata silenziosa. Passa a sfiorargli la vita, i fianchi, fino al solco della sua cicatrice, che sembra fatto per accogliere il suo pollice.

“Io volevo dormi’,” lo informa Lauro, la voce stanca ma divertita.

“E dormi, chi te dice niente,” dice, sorridendo contro la sua spalla, poi fa scivolare la mano sul suo bacino e oh, _salve_ , guarda chi c’è.

Non è _così_ stanco, allora.

Lo accarezza pigramente, sentendo l’erezione gonfiarsi tra le dita e il corpo di Lauro fremere attorno a lui. Quando poi stringe la presa, Lauro rabbrividisce con un gemito basso e inarca la schiena. Edo gli passa l’altro braccio sulla clavicola, per tenerlo fermo mentre pensa a dargli quello di cui ha bisogno, senza nemmeno farci caso finisce a coprirgli di baci la nuca.

È così distratto che quasi non si accorge quando Lauro parla.

“Com’è che non l’hai ancora fatto?”

Edo raggela.

“Il morso,” continua Lauro, come se ci fosse bisogno di specificare. “È da un secolo che lo vuoi fa’, no? Dalla prima volta.” Si volta appena per guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio, i capelli arruffati e le guance arrossate, quasi _timido_ , come se anche solo parlare di certe cose fosse più imbarazzante di avere il suo nodo in culo e la sua mano sul cazzo.

Si lecca le labbra, ed Edo fa un po’ fatica a respirare.

“Pure io è da quella volta che aspetto,” confessa, lo sguardo nascosto sotto le ciglia. “Ogni volta che me toccavi la nuca ce speravo, me faceva impazzi’, ma te fermavi sempre…”

Il cuore di Edo batte così forte che è impossibile che non lo senta, che gli rimbomba contro la schiena, nella stretta delle sue dita, _dentro_. Pur con tutto quello che si sono detti, con tutto quello che hanno fatto, Edo non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di sperare… 

“Non è una roba così, eh,” dice, la voce roca, la mano immobile tra le gambe di Lauro. “Non t’avrei mai morso senza chiedere.”

“Embè?”

“Cosa?”

“Che aspetti a chiede’?”

Non è possibile farsi più vicini, ma Edo ci prova. Gli si preme addosso come se volesse entrargli sotto pelle, perdendosi nel suo calore, nel suo - nel _loro_ odore, e il cuore gli martella così forte in gola da aver paura di non saper più parlare. Fa un respiro profondo, raccogliendo aria e coraggio insieme. “Posso?”

“Sì, Edo - _sì_.”

Edo deve stringerlo, per un secondo, per non spezzarsi. 

La pelle di Lauro sa di sesso e zucchero caramellato, quando gli bacia la nuca, pallida e dolce sotto le labbra. Ci posa appena i denti e Lauro trema, spingendosi tra le sue dita, e lui riprende a toccarlo e a muoversi dentro di lui, piccole spinte che gli mandano scariche elettriche lungo la colonna vertebrale.

Non gli chiede se sia sicuro. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, non serve.

Lauro urla, quando affonda i denti sulla sua nuca, o forse è lui, non lo sa - tutto il suo mondo si riduce alla pelle tenera che cede sotto i denti, il sapore del sangue che gli invade la bocca, il senso di completezza mentre ogni suo senso è travolto da _Lauro, Lauro, Lauro_.

Sta tremando anche lui, quando si riprende, il fiato corto, le dita sporche dell’orgasmo di Lauro, che ansima abbandonato contro il suo petto. Il segno del morso spicca vivido e scuro sulla sua pelle chiara ed Edo ci passa le labbra, la lingua, coprendolo di piccoli baci per scacciare ogni traccia di dolore, per ricordarsi questo momento.

Lauro ride senza fiato e gli dà qualche debole colpetto sul braccio. “Te prego basta, non c’ho più la forza.”

“Me dispiace stellina, se vuoi andare via fai pure eh.”

Lauro ride di nuovo e si contorce come può per voltarsi, prendere Edo per i capelli e trascinarlo in un bacio da film. Edo lo abbraccia e perdono l’equilibrio, rotolando sul materasso, ma anche così, anche con due sorrisi che non vogliono saperne di scomparire, non smettono di baciarsi, non smettono di tenersi stretti.

Se Lauro glielo lascerà fare, Edo continuerà a stringerlo per tutta la vita.

**Author's Note:**

> haha vi ricordate quando dicevo "no ma a me non piacciono le omegaverse, non sono il mio genere"? anyways, questa fic non esisterebbe senza l'incoraggiamento costante e i consigli e i pianti notturni di Sun, per cui _grazie_ ♥ grazie anche a LDF per il [Big Bang Italia #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/bbi10-masterlist/), alla gayng per il tifo, al fandom del vilipendio tutto per essere arrivati fin qui. vvb a tutti.
> 
> E ADESSO ANDIAMO A SCRIVERE IL SEQUEL MPREG

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Piove blu (... e lo guarda come un cane abbandonato)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361199) by [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun)




End file.
